


Impromptu Shopping

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames go shopping and Eames finds something that Arthur would borrow should Eames decide to buy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromptu Shopping

“Look, darling,” Eames casually remarked as he held up a tie for Arthur’s consideration. He thought it was fairly nice. A little understated for his tastes, but absolutely perfect for Arthur.

Arthur walked over and took hold of the tie. He held it up to the light and gave it a careful inspection.

The tie in question was paisley, but much more understated than what Eames normally chose for himself.

“Well?” Eames inquired.

“It’s nice,” Arthur answered. He was mildly surprised that Eames was behaving himself during this impromptu shopping trip. “If you buy it, I might be tempted to borrow it from time to time.”

“Perfect,” Eames purred. He took the tie back and went off to purchase it before Arthur had a change of heart.

Arthur shook his head in bemusement and continued shopping.


End file.
